Under The Rain
by Silver Akari Einzbern
Summary: Kau benar-benar aktris yang hebat,namun sayang kau tak bisa mengelabuiku!... Sampai kapan kau menyimpan perasaanmu?...Aku mulai lelah menghadapi kepalsuanmu….Lupakan kesedihanmu,,Kumohon INO!


Fic Anime Naruto

Under The Rain

©® Sakimura Akari

Naruto Disclaimer:Belong to Akang Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship,Romance, & Drama

Main Pair: Sai & Ino Y.

_Because this story is my Second fic on FFn,,so:_

"_Warning:Gaje,OOC,Garing,aneh,Typo,AU,DLL_**"**

Summary: _Kau benar-benar aktris yang hebat,namun sayang kau tak bisa mengelabuiku!... Sampai kapan kau menyimpan perasaanmu?...Aku mulai lelah menghadapi kepalsuanmu….Lupakan kesedihanmu,,Kumohon INO!_

"Duh Hujan, aku enggak bawa payung gimana nih?" Gumam Seorang gadis SMU berambut _blonde_ yang letaknya tak jauh dariku dengan bingung dan menyatukan tangannya, hmm sepertinya dia kedinginan, namun dia tak mungkin akan kesepian karena ada ketiga temannya disana. Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang mengenai suatu hal.

Di jaman seperti ini sudah jarang ada orang yang bisa berekspresi tulus dan apa adanya. Semuanya sering kali berbohong di balik topeng. Namun berbeda halnya dengan gadis itu, ekspresinya sama sekali tak menampilkan suatu kepura-puraan, tulus dan apa adanya. Tanpa pikir panjang dengan cepat kuambil buku sketsaku dan segera membuat sketsa wajah gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa menit aku lalui dengan membuat Sketsa tanpa memedulikan hal lain, sampai sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkanku dan saat kudongakkan kepalaku ternyata gadis itu yang melakukannya.

"Kalau tak salah kau Sai murid kelas 2-2 kan?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum datar khasku, setelah itu kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun aku tak melihat ada tanda-tanda dari ketiga teman gadis itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi bersama kekasihnya masing-masing!" Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia menyadari kebingunganku.

"Oh ," Sambungku singkat sebagai respon, jujur saja aku tipe orang yang tak terlalu ingin banyak bicara.

"_Yoroshiku_, aku Yamanaka Ino murid kelas 2-3 ," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah dan bersandar pada dinding di sebelahku.

"Aku tahu ," Ujarku singkat sembari kembali meneruskan sketsa yang tadi kugambar.

"Wah, kau jago menggambar ya, dan hei apakah sketsa itu aku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan takjub saat melihat sketsaku.

"Iya, sketsamu Yamanaka__san_ maaf kalau jelek ," Jawabku sembari memberikan buku sketsaku pada gadis itu.

"Wah hebat! ini benar-benar mirip, kau benar-benar berbakat dalam bidang ini Sai ," Jelasnya sembari menatap sketsaku masih dengan takjub. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum datar karena melihat kelakuannya yang kekanakan itu.

"Masih amatir, bukan apa-apa Yamanaka__san_ ," Sergahku sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Cukup, tolong jangan panggil aku Yamanaka__san_, aku menjadi merinding karena dipanggil seperti ayahku! Panggil Aku I-N-O saja ya?" Pinta gadis itu paksa sembari mengembalikkan buku sketsaku. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum datar sembari melanjutkan sketsaku dan keadaan percakapan kami kini terganti oleh suara hujan untuk beberapa saat.

"Hai Sai, sebenarnya apa alasanmu membuat sketsaku? Aku dengar beberapa rumor mengenai kau yang punya kemampuan membaca perasaan seseorang lewat ekspresi, hmm apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino dengan ragu dan tanpa menatap wajahku.

"Alasannya tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin membuat sketsamu dan mengenai rumor itu, hmm lupakan saja ," Jawabku pelan, namun sekaligus heran karena ekspresinya sekarang berubah terbalik dengan ekspresinya tadi. Ia nampak hampa, kesepian, dan frustasi. Aku terus menatapnya dengan heran, sementara ia bungkam sembari melihat rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku setelah bosan harus melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"Hmm, aku tak apa hanya sedikit bosan menunggu hujan ," Jawabnya sembari tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, namun aku merasa janggal dengan senyumnya barusan.

"Ino, kau benar-benar aktris yang hebat! Namun sayang sekali kau tak bisa mengelabuiku ," Ucapku agak keras sembari menutup buku Sketsaku dengan cepat dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ma..maaf, ternyata rumor mengenai kau memang benar, kau bisa membaca ekspresiku ," Sambungnya pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang tidak baik, mau kuantar pulang?" Tawarku sembari membereskan buku, merapikan bajuku, dan mengeluarkan payung sembari menunggu jawabannya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan ," Jawabnya sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tasnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan, ayo!" Ucapku sembari mengembangkan payungku dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Terima kasih ," Sambungnya pelan.

Beberapa menit kami berjalan di bawah hujan dengan suasana yang hening, Ia tak mau berbicara sepatah katapun, sementara aku hanya ikuti keinginannya dan memilih bungkam. Setelah itu kami sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, Ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlari masuk menuju rumahnya. Tunggu apa maksudku dengan kata 'hanya?' apa aku mengharapkan lebih darinya? Oh Sai lupakan cepat lupakan.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku masih berpikir mengenai perubahan ekspresi Ino semalam, ia terlihat aneh, hmm tidak bukan sekedar aneh, tapi terlalu aneh buatku. Ia seperti tersenyum dan bahagia diatas penderitaannya sendiri. Aku terus berpikir sampai tak terasa sudah tiba di depan pintu kelasku dan melihat gadis _blonde_ ikat kuncir kuda yang kupikirkan sedang melihat jam tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Sai!" Sapa Ino setelah melihatku, dengan senyum ramah seperti tak ada kejadian apapun sebelumnya.

"Pagi ," Balasku singkat.

"Hari ini mau makan siang bersama?" Tanyanya sembari menatapku penuh harap.

"Aku tak keberatan ," Jawabku sembari mengelus rambut belakangku. Setelah itu ia segera tersenyum dan bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya. Aku hanya menggeleng bingung dan masuk kedalam kelasku.

"Hari yang cukup indah untuk menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Ino, _Face_?" Tanya Lee sembari menyeringai jahil disertai _fox glare_ dari Naruto dan Kiba juga anggukkan dari Chouji ketika aku baru memasuki kelas.

"Teman biasa tak lebih ," Jawabku sembari meletakkan tasku dengan santainya.

"Jangan bohong, kemarin aku melihatmu berjalan sepayung berdua dengannya!" Sergah Kiba sembari mendekat kearah mejaku.

"Ya, Kiba benar! Karena kemarin aku melihatmu menunggu hujan reda bersama Ino saat aku pulang bersama Hinata!" Sambung Naruto dengan semangat.

"Aku tak ingin ikut campur Sai, tapi aku juga penasaran ," Seru Chouji dari kejauhan.

"Nah, jadi apa ceritamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Lee sekali lagi sembari menatapku dengan berbinar-binar.

"Udara disini cukup pengap, aku akan keluar sebentar mencari udara segar ," Jawabku singkat karena malas menanggapi argumen-argumen aneh yang keluar dari mulut keempat temanku itu. Terkadang aku bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka, terkadang juga aku merasa sial karena harus terjebak di kelas 2-2, tidak seperti Neeji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sasuke yang sangat nyaman bisa memakai fasilitas eksekutif di kelas 2-1. Namun, mengeluh memang bukan sifatku.

'_BRAAAK!'_

"Ma..Maafkan aku, kau tak apa?" Tanyaku dengan gugup karena kaget tiba-tiba menabrak orang berkat lamunanku.

"Hmm Tak apa ," Jawab gadis berambut _pink bubblegum_ itu padaku sembari membereskan bukunya yang berserakan. Merasa bersalah, aku segera ikut membantu gadis itu merapikan bukunya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu!" Ucap gadis itu sembari menunduk, setelah kami selesai merapikan bukunya.

"Sudah kewajibanku karena itu kesalahanku, namamu?" Tanyaku sembari merapikan bajuku yang menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Haruno Sakura kelas 2-3 ," Jawabnya masih sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Sai kelas 2-2 ," Sambungku ikut memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Aa, kau pacar Ino ya?" Tanyanya sembari mengangkat wajah yang tadi ia tundukkan.

"Maaf sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman ," Jawabku sembari mengusap rambut belakangku.

"Tak usah malu, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok! _Matta Ashita_ Sai-_kun_!" Ucapnya sembari mengerling kepadaku dan segera pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasukkan tanganku kedalam kantong celana bersiap melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Namun, aku merasakan 4 pasang mata terus mengikutiku dengan hawa misteri. Tentu saja aku yakin itu hanyalah Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee yang penasaran.

Baru sekitar beberapa langkah aku berjalan bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, sehingga aku segera membalikkan langkahku menuju kelas. Samar-samar masih bisa kulihat bayangan Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee yang mengikutiku. Mereka tak gampang menyerah untuk urusan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian keadaanku kembali ke semula,belajar dengan tenang di dalam kelas tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan berbagai pertanyaan aneh dari Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Lee. Namun, aku masih memikirkan seseorang hmm mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis itu. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa, tapi memang sebagian pikiranku masih terpaku padanya, senyumnya, kesedihannya, kebohongannya. Semua itu terasa rumit dan membingungkan. Ternyata gadis itu salah satu dari sebagian kecil orang yang pandai bersandiwara dalam fakta.

"Sai tolong kau maju dan ulangi apa yang tadi saya jelaskan! Sedari tadi saya lihat kamu melamun dan hanya melihat keluar jendela, tak biasanya kau seperti ini Sai ," Ucap Iruka__sense_ sembari menatap heran kearahku.

"_Sumimasen Sense_ ," Ucapku sembari membungkuk dan segera berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Silahkan kau mulai jelaskan!" Perintah Iruka__sense_ dengan ramah sembari memberikan sebuah gitar akustik padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan segera mulai menjelaskan.

"Jika kalian ingin menciptakan sebuah harmoni nada atau lagu yang indah, pastikan dulu menghapal segala _cord_ pada gitar ini. Contoh saat ini saya sedang memainkan kunci D, kunci ini adalah _cord_ yang paling _simple_ pada gitar, sedangkan ini adalah kunci A. Hanya dengan mengetahui Kunci A dan Kunci D kalian sudah bisa memainkan beberapa lagu sederhana ," Jelasku sembari memainkan tanganku pada gitar akustik itu, kemudian sebagai penutup aku memainkan sebuah lagu anak-anak.

"Beri tepuk tangan untuk Sai semuanya! Terima kasih Sai, kerjamu bagus sekali, tapi lain kali jangan melamun lagi ya ," Ucap Iruka__sense_ dengan ramah disertai suara riuh tepuk tangan teman-teman sekelasku.

"_Haai Sense_!" Sambungku sembari membungkukkan badan dan kembali ke bangkuku.

Setelah hampir seharian menghindar dari berbagai pertanyaan aneh, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega saat jam makan siang tiba. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa melepas penat sejenak dengan berbincang pada Ino.

"Hai Sai ," Sapa Ino ketika aku keluar dari kelasku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum datar.

"Makan siang Lebih baik ke lahan kosong bagian atas sekolah,disana pemandangan jauh lebih indah dan udaranya segar, hmm juga ada beberapa bangku taman ," Jelasnya dengan semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengelus belakang kepalaku melihat kelakuannya barusan.

"Jadi, Ino sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan perasaanmu?" Tanyaku _To The Point_ setelah kami sudah menyelesaikan makan siang kami. Sejenak Ino hanya bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya, aku tahu ia masih perlu waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, jadi aku hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Boleh aku bercerita sekarang? Aku tak tahu lagi harus menceritakan masalahku pada siapa ," Ucapnya pelan setelah beberapa menit keadaan hening. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menfokuskan pendengaran untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Saat _Junior High School_ aku bersekolah di London, disana aku sendirian dan tak memiliki teman. Namun, keadaan itu berubah saat pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku terpesona padanya sejak hari itu, aku berusaha mendekat padanya dengan menjadi sahabatnya, maka dari itu aku sedih saat mendengar ayahku akan kembali pindah ke Jepang. Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, tapi saat kami sudah berada di bandara ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengucapkan kalimat 'Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu, Kita akan bersahabat selamanya'. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia sekali saat itu. Aku senang seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau peduli padaku ," Jelas Ino dengan semangat, namun sedikit sendu.

"Sementara itu?" Tanyaku sembari menatapnya serius, aku tahu ia baru bercerita bagian awal saja. Masih ada bagian yang akan lebih menyakitkan setelah ini.

"Sementara itu di Jepang aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat. Namanya Haruno Sakura…. ," Jawab Ino setengah hati masih berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun justru air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Menyimpulkan dari ceritanya dan juga sikapnya aku mulai bisa mengerti kisah yang sebenarnya. Kisah yang sepele dan klasik, namun tetap memerlukan pengorbanan. Ya, pengorbanan perasaannya.

"Cukup ," Ucapku tegas sembari memberikan sapu tanganku padanya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah aku belum menceritakan semuanya?" Tanyanya masih dengan meneteskan air mata dan tak memperdulikan tawaran sapu tanganku.

"_Baka_, aku sudah mengerti kepedihanmu ," Jawabku sembari reflek memegang kepalanya agar bersandar di bahuku. Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa berbuat sejauh ini padanya, aku merasa ikut terluka hanya dengan melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"_Baka_ aku tak boleh menangisinya lagikan? Tidak berguna ," Ucapnya pelan sembari mengambil sapu tangan yang masih terselip di tangan kananku dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Nampaknya sebentar lagi kegiatan klub akan dimulai, ayo lekas kembali sebelum gosip tak jelas mengenai hubunganmu denganku juga tersebar di klub masing-masing ," Ujarku sembari mengembalikan posisi kepalanya dan segera berdiri, merapikan bajuku sejenak, dan segera berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sai… ," Panggilnya dari kejauhan. Kuberhentikan langkahku dan menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, senang bisa berbagi ," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku, aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum datar dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Saat tiba di ruangan klub melukis, justru aura aneh yg menyelubungi 2 teman seangkatan, 2 senior, dan juga 4 juniorku atau seluruh anggota klub melukis itu sendiri yg memang hanya berisi 9 orang termasuk aku. Aku hanya bersikap _stoic_ sembari menyiapkan kanvasku, sampai Deidara-_senpai_ memulai ocehannya.

"Hmm perhatian semuanya! Sepertinya ada seseorang yang harus kita konfirmasi hari ini, kalian setuju tidak?" Tanya Deidara-_senpai_ sembari membuat kuasnya sebagai Mikrophone layaknya seorang MC.

"Ya, Deidara benar dia terlihat mencurigakan lho!" Timpal Konan-_senpai_ sembari melirik dengan menggoda kearahku dan ucapannya itu justru ditanggapi dengan anggukkan 6 anggota yang lain. Kini mereka semua menatapku, dan aku masih terus bersikap _stoic_ sembari membuat sketsa untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Hei Sai, benarkah gosip tentang hubunganmu dengan Ino?" Tanya Deidara-_senpai_ untuk memulai rencana investigasinya.

"Hanya kabar burung, siapa yang percaya?" Balasku tanpa menatap Deidara-_senpai_. Namun, justru para anggota yang lain mengangkat tangannya.

"Kami percaya!" Tambah Konan-_senpai_ sembari tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kalau begitu apa buktinya?" Tanyaku masih bisa menjaga sikap _stoic_ku walau dalam hati geram juga.

"Foto ini!" Jawab Deidara-senpai sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Sebenarnya aku kaget, namun tetap saja tak bisa memunculkan emosiku sehingga _stay stoic_.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan itu?" Tanyaku dengan pelan Karena heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Kawanmu yang beralis tebal itu, hmm nampaknya kawanmu yang berambut durian, yang berbau anjing, dan yang berbadan gemuk juga punya ," Sahut Sora si anggota baru klub dari kelas 2-3 dengan sarkastiknya.

"Jujur padaku, apa kalian semua sudah punya foto itu?" Tanyaku dengan datar dan tetap mempertahankan tampang _stoic_ku.

"Tentu saja Sai, bahkan bukan cuman kami! Karena sikapmu yang misterius, mungkin semua murid di sekolah ini juga punya ," Jawab Deidara-_senpai_ sembari menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan ditambah dengan Konan-_senpai_ yang memandang menggoda kearahku.

"Oh begitu ," Tanggapku singkat, karena sudah merasa tak punya _argument_ dan _topic_ yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Anggota klub yang lain hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Deidara dan Konan__senpai_, kedua _senpai_ku yang benar-benar selalu ingin tahu.

"Ayolah jangan terlalu _stoic_ Sai__kun_, sesekali ceritakanlah pada kami ," Pinta Konan__senpai_ disertai _puppy eyes no jutsu_nya.

"Aku ingin tahu karena penasaran dengan gaya pacaran anak _stoic_ seperti dirimu Sai ," Sambung Deidara__senpai_ semakin meracau. Sejenak aku menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan pada mereka untuk sekali lagi.

"Aku tak punya apapun untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Ino, Konan__senpai_ dan Deidara__senpai_, kalaupun memang benar nantinya aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Toh kalianlah orang yang akan pertama tahu setelah para _nakama_ anehku itu ," Jelasku dengan sabar.

"Baiklah aku tunggu info darimu ya ," Gumam Konan__senpai_ sembari menarik Deidara__senpai_ ke kanvasnya. Keadaan setelah itupun menjadi hening, semuanya sudah terlarut dalam lukisan masing-masing.

Hari-hari berikutnya cenderung berlangsung normal bagiku, ya walaupun gosip tak jelas itu masih beredar. Aku semakin akrab dan mencoba bersikap terbuka pada Ino, walaupun ia masih saja terus bersandiwara dalam fakta. Jujur aku masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, terlalu rumit dan membingungkan. Sampai sebulan berlalu, aku mulai merasa jenggah dengan segala sikapnya, aku ingin setidaknya ia bisa jujur padaku. Tidak penuh kepura-puraan seperti itu.

"Hari ini mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum ramahnya padaku saat berpapasan di koridor saat jam makan siang.

"Kalau itu maumu!" Jawabku singkat seperti biasanya. Ia terus mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian segera pamit pergi.

"Ino ," Panggilku sebelum jarak kami terlalu jauh.

"Ada apa Sai?" Tanyanya sembari menatap bingung kearahku.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu nanti! _Ja' ne_ ," Jawabku sembari berlalu meninggalkannya dengan terdiam disertai sorakan kecil dari Sakura yang baru keluar dari kelas.

Saat menjalani kegiatan klub, pikiranku masih belum bisa fokus pada kanvasku. Aku masih bingung dan terus menimbang-nimbang keputusanku, aku masih ragu dan merasa perlu memikirkan hal ini berulang-ulang lagi. Namun aku tak bisa terus membiarkannya hidup dengan topeng itu di wajahnya, aku harus bisa melepaskan itu darinya.

"_Sumimasen Minna_, hari ini aku sedikit tak enak badan! Aku pulang lebih cepat ," Ucapku tiba-tiba sembari segera membereskan kanvas dan catku. Semuanya menatapku dengan heran, aku hanya diam, kemudian mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' lalu berjalan keluar. Setelah keluar dari ruangan klub, aku memikirkan keputusanku itu. Aku memantapkan hati dan membuang semua keraguanku, dan saat itu terjadi, entah bagaimana aku sudah tiba di dekat lapangan tempat klub pemandu sorak yang diikuti Ino berlatih. Sejenak aku melihat kearahnya, tiba-tiba gerakan tim pemandu sorak itu terhenti dan ada salah seorang temannya membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah itu ia melihat kearahku, melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai Sai, kau pulang cepat ya? Bisakah kau menungguku? hari ini, besok, dan lusa kami harus berlatih lebih giat untuk perlombaan pemandu sorak antar _Gakuen seperfecture_ Konoha 3 hari lagi ," Ujarnya ramah dengan peluh yang membasahinya. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan segera mencari sesuatu dalam tasku lalu memberikan padanya.

"Handuk?" Tanyanya dengan bingung saat menerima handukku.

"Untuk mengelap peluhmu, masih bersih hari ini tak kupakai!" Jawabku sembari mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak menatapnya.

"Terimakasih, kau sangat baik hmm hari ini aku pinjam besok baru kukembalikan ya ," Ucapnya dengan ceria sembari memakai handukku untuk mengelap peluh di sekitar lehernya. _'Deg',,_Mengapa aku merasa berdebar saat ia melapkan handukku ke lehernya? Hei Aku bukan seorang _Pervert_ dan aku tak mau menjadi seorang _pervert_.

"Ino cepat sedikit supaya kita bisa selesai!" Teriak teman Ino yang berambut merah terang.

"Iya _Taichou, _hmm Sai aku pergi dulu ," Balas Ino sembari pamit padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera mencari bangku terdekat untuk duduk. Aku melihat berbagai moment langka disini, aku jadi terhanyut dalam dunia sketsaku sendiri. Untuk sesaat aku memandanginya cukup lama, entah mengapa ia terlihat sedikit lebih daripada yang lain dimataku. Senyumnya, Tawanya, sungguh menyejukkan dan membuatku tanpa sadar juga tersenyum tipis.

"_Ganbatte Nee_!" Teriak para gadis pemandu sorak itu serempak sembari menyatukan tangan setelah selesai berdoa, kemudian segera pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Maaf menunggu lama, kau tak apa?" Tanya Ino setelah ia selesai berganti baju.

"Setidaknya banyak gambar yang kudapat untuk buku sketsaku hari ini ," Jawabku sembari membereskan buku dan pensilku.

"Hmm jadi, kita pulang sekarang atau nanti? Bukankah kau punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan denganku?" Tanya Ino lagi sembari melepas ikat rambutnya. Aku hanya bisa berdecak dalam hati, sekali lagi karena aku terlalu _poker face_.

"Sekarang saja, aku bisa bicarakan hal itu sembari berjalan ," Jawabku sembari berdiri dan merapikan baju. Samar namun pasti aku bisa melihat beberapa bayangan aneh mengikuti kami, yang aku tahu bayangan yang mengikuti kini bertambah 2. Aku tebak itu Deidara__senpai_ dan Konan__senpai_, terserahlah aku tak peduli. Beberapa menit berjalan aku masih basa-basi dan belum menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara, sampai kami melewati sebuah taman kecil di dekat kantor kejaksaan. Aku memutuskan untuk menarik ia ke taman itu dan bicara, karena suasana yang agak sepi memang mendukung.

"Sai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino dengan kaget saat aku tiba-tiba menggenggam dan menarik tangannya ke dalam taman.

"Mengenai sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ," Jawabku tegas sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap langsung kearah matanya. Ia sempat menghela nafas dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Ino sembari membalas tatapan mataku.

"Aku ingin kau berubah Ino ," Jawabku pelan,namun tegas.

"A..ap..apa maksudmu Sai? A..a..ak..aku tak mengerti ," Tanyanya dengan gagap karena kaget.

"Kau selama ini kukenal adalah palsu Ino! Kau terus bersandiwara dalam fakta dan tak pernah jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri dan... ," Jawabku terputus karena lagi-lagi ada sebagian diriku yang enggan untuk mengucapkan hal ini. Sementara Ino hanya menunduk dan menungguku menyelesaikan jawaban, akupun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ini.

"dan aku mulai lelah menghadapi kepalsuanmu! Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, mungkin kau benar mengenai rumor aku bisa membaca perasaan sejati seseorang lewat ekspresinya. Maka, aku juga bisa mengerti mengenai perasaan sejati dirimu. Kau terus berpura-pura kokoh, ceria, dan bisa menghadapi semua tantangan. Namun, sebenarnya kau begitu kesepian, hampa, frustasi, dan disaat bendunganmu akan runtuh, kau menangis sendirian, ya kau menangisi semua deritamu, semua bebanmu, semua rasa tanggung jawabmu. Kau simpan semua itu sendirian dan tak membiarkan satu kepinganpun keluar. Apakah kau tahu? Yang aku ingin hanyalah kau bisa membagi hal itu denganku, aku ingin coba membantu, aku tak ingin melihatmu terus sendirian menyimpan pedih itu ," Jelasku lagi sembari mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Bodoh kau tak mengerti ," Bentaknya sembari melepas genggamanku dan menatap kearahku dan ternyata dia menangis, hal itu langsung membuatku terdiam, rasanya lidahku menjadi kelu dan kaku. Keadaan hening sejenak, kemudian mulailah rintik-rintik hujan turun dan membasahi kami

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya sakit itu, kau hanya bisa membaca dan terus membaca ekspresi, lalu kau menasihati orang itu. Kau pikir nasihatmu itu ampuh? Kau justru membuat sakit yang diderita orang itu semakin parah ," Bentak Ino dengan kencang, dan walaupun tertutupi oleh hujan aku masih bisa melihat air mata yang keluar deras dari matanya.

"Ino.. ," Ucapku pelan dengan sangat menyesal sembari mencoba menggerakkan tanganku menuju pipinya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Jangan sentuh, aku tak mau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa Sai, Jangan ikut campur!" Sambungnya sembari bergerak membelakangiku setelah menepis tanganku. Ia masih menangis, kepalanya tertunduk dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau seharusnya tak terlalu mengungkit hal itu, aku tak bisa percaya pada siapapun, aku tak ingin menyakiti kedua sahabatku, dan aku tak ingin mereka membenciku ," Jelasnya sembari berjalan menjauhiku dan aku mengikuti langkah kakinya, namun ia segera berteriak kencang agar aku tak mengikutinya. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, aku hanya berdiri dalam diam sembari melihat punggungnya yang terus menjauh dari jarak pandangku. Keputusanku salah, aku menyesal.

Hari ini aku tak berangkat ke sekolah. Semalam setelah basah kuyup aku tak langsung pulang dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling tanpa tujuan beberapa jam, akibatnya aku baru pulang kerumah saat larut malam. Badanku panas dan Kak Shin melarangku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku bosan dan bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghabiskan waktuku. Sejam yang lalu Kak Shin baru berangkat ke kampusnya, sementara jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11.00 a.m , maka aku memutuskan untuk melihat kembali gambar-gambar dibuku sketsaku. Aku menjadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat berbagai ekspresi konyol dan langka yang berhasil kuabadikan lewat sketsa. Seperti Shino yang tertawa, Lee yang pesimis, Naruto yang menangis, Shikamaru yang marah, Neeji yang _Pervert_, Sasuke yang tersipu, Kiba yang ketakutan, Chouji yang mual, dan juga ekspresinya. Ekspresi Ino saat tersenyum di hari hujan kala itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat seakan menimpa paru-paruku sehingga nafasku sesak. Aku seharusnya tak mengambil keputusan itu, aku terlalu optimis dan memaksakan kehendak tanpa tahu perasaannya.

'_Whoof Whoof Whoof',,,,_bunyi nada dering _inbox_ di Handphone yang baru kubebaskan dari profil _Silent_. Rupanya sudah ada 6 _inbox_ yang belum kubaca.

Dari: Rock Lee

jG KsHaTaN U SoB! JnG TrLaLu gEaLaU Ea

Dari: Naruto

P4t4h h4t1 b0l3h,,t4p1 c3p3t P4h4t h4t1,, _

P.S : _Th4t's n0t my word,,I'm only c0p4s_! ^^

Dari: Kiba

Ciuuzzz Gw HruZ bilangez WeaaoOwiz gituoz? Mr. Pokeruzz Facez Sakitoz? Beritaez Hebohaz Yuupzz Tepukoz Kakiazz :D Cepetezz cembuazz,,cuaap cuaap "_"

Dari: Chouji

Lagi tes hp,,baru beli (baru punya) cepat sembuh Sai,, Jangan menderita karena aku,, :D bercanda kok,,bercanda!

Dari: Deidara__senpai_

M4v pk3 bhs4 4l4y mmm tkvT l03 g4k p4h4m =.=",,Pake Bahasa formal aja deh,,cepet sembuh ya junior kesayanganku! kakak merindukanmu!

p.s: GUE BUKAN MAHO,, LOE TAHUKAN SAI,, GUE LELAKI SEJATI? MASA TADI GUE DIBILANG MAHO! POKOKNYA CEPET SEMBUH,, ATAU KELAMIN LOE GUE GANTI! O/o

From: Konan__senpai_

Sai, Jnior ksyngan kk, Cpet Smbuh Ea! Kk mnnggumu lho!

p.s: Px pptah n,, "Dunia itu enggak selebar daun pepaya" '?' hmm aq jg agk khwtir ma n pptah bnr p g?,, so klo slh 5af Ea?

Aku tersenyum sembari membalas berbagai pesan aneh itu. Rasanya baru mendapat suntikan Oksigen untuk paru-paruku, segar dan ampuh untuk menghilangkan sesak yang tadi kurasa. Di sela-sela keasyikanku mengirim _message_ pada mereka hujan lagi-lagi turun, ini memang Musim panas sih, tapi ini sudah pertengahan? Memang aneh. Beberapa menit kemudian nada panggilan _Handphone_ku berbunyi setelah kulihat ternyata Nomor tak dikenal, hmm kira-kira siapa ya?

"_Moshi-moshi_"...

"Sai, kau tak apa? Maafkan aku"….

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit demam, dan lagi Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu"….

"Aku Ino, maaf kemarin membentak dan tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu"….

Aku terdiam tak bisa berkomentar. Apa aku barusan bermimpi? Tak mungkinkan Ino? Bukankah keputusanku salah? Bukannya dia marah padaku? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba minta maaf padaku?

"Sai, Kumohon! Aku khilaf, ya aku egois! Saat itu aku benar-benar kacau!"….

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu? Aku sudah membuka sekaligus membuat luka di hatimu? Dan lagi aku bersikap sok tahu tentang perasaanmu kan?"….

"Maaf ya Sai!"….

"Untuk apa?"….

"Untuk semuanya! Aku juga sudah membuatmu berpikir seperti itu!"...

"Maksudmu?"….

"Oh ayolah jangan telmi gitu! Coba kau buka pintu rumahmu"….

Tanpa mematikan telepon, aku segera beringsut dari kamarku menuju kearah pintu depan. Aku diam dan Ino sama-sama diam, saat kubuka pintu aku tak melihat sosoknya dimanapun, yang aku lihat hanya sebuket rangkaian bunga yang sepertinya kuncup bewarna putih dan harum. Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, namun aku benar-benar tak melihat sosoknya dimanapun.

"Apa? Kau bingung? Hihihi sudah kuduga, Oh ya aku kirimkan Bunga Tulip putih sebagai permohonan maafku, aku masih tak enak padamu kau jadi merasa bersalah padaku"….

"Kau dimana?"….

"Sedang berjalan kembali menuju rumah"….

"Mengapa kau tak menungguku membuka pintu?"….

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu, kau perlu istirahat banyak agar lekas sembuh"….

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu!"….

'_Deg!'_,,,bodoh aku baru saja mengatakannya. Jangan-jangan ini bisa membuat Ino kembali marah padaku, karena aku terdengar egois. Maka, akupun segera mematikan telepon dan segera berlari ke luar tanpa memedulikan badanku yang masih demam kembali kehujanan, setelah sebelumnya meletakan bunga Ino di meja ruang tamu. Ku dengar _handphone_ku terus berdering sedari tadi namun aku tak memedulikannya. Sampai kulihat sosoknya yang menelpon masih dengan menggenakan seragam lengkap, berjalan pelan di bawah payung beningnya.

"Ino,tunggu! ," Teriakku setelah berhenti dari lariku, kini pakaianku benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Sai! Bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentaknya sembari berjalan cepat kearahku. Kemudian…..

'_PLAK!',_,,Ia menamparku dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau masih sakit, Mengapa nekat sekali?" Tanyanya sembari menarikku ke dalam payungnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, pakaianmu basah. Pakai jaketku!" Perintahnya sembari memberikan jaketnya padaku. Aku diam, sebenarnya malu namun bahagia juga. Sepanjang perjalanan Ia tak berhenti mengomel, dan aku tersenyum karena menyadari kalau ternyata dia meperhatikanku.

Sesampai di rumah Ia segera menyuruhku berganti baju sementara Ia memasak sesuatu di dapur. Aku dilarang membantunya dan hanya menunggu di dalam kamar. Ia akan kembali mengomeliku, jika aku melanggar perintahnya atau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ino, kau benar-benar tak memerlukan bantuanku?" Tanyaku sembari memegang buku sketsa dan pensilku mendekati dapur setelah selesai berganti baju.

"Sai, aku yang menyebabkanmu berlari tadi, maka aku harus membalasnya! Izinkan aku melakukannya sendiri!" Jawabnya sembari mengaduk-ngaduk benda putih di dalam panci. Dia membuat bubur.

"Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku duduk disini sembari menunggumu memasak!" Tegasku sembari duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai membuat sketsanya.

"Sebenarnya kau harus istirahat, tapi sudahlah terserah dirimu ," Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke bubur itu. Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai dengan sketsaku dan disaat yang sama Ia juga selesai dengan buburnya.

"Makanlah!" Perintah Ino sembari tersenyum saat menyerahkan semangkuk bubur itu.

"Untukmu ," Ucapku dengan tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sketsaku padanya.

"Ini…aku!" Ujarnya pelan dan sempat mengambil jeda dalam pengucapannya, aku rasa dia kaget, sementara aku hanya mengangguk kemudian segera memakan bubur itu.

"Hati-Hati Pan…" Tegur Ino namun tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku sudah terlebih dulu memakan buburnya dan jelas saja panas. Inopun dengan sigap meletakkan sketsanya dan mengambil segelas air untuk diberikannya padaku.

"Terimakasih ," Ucapku datar setelah meminum air yang diberikannya.

"Sama-sama, hihii lain kali jangan terburu-buru!" Tegurnya sembari duduk di kursi meja makan di depanku. Keadaanpun hening, aku memakan buburku sementara Ia terus memandangku. Aku jadi merasa keadaan ini sangat canggung, namun saat aku hendak berbicara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dia sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menonton pertandingan pemandu sorak?" Tanyanya sembari menatapku penuh harap, aku hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian mengangguk. Ia bersorak kemudian menuangkan bubur lagi ke dalam mangkukku. Sebenarnya aku kenyang, namun aku tak ingin merusak perasaannya jadi aku memakan bubur itu lagi dan Ia malah menuangkan bubur lagi ke dalam mangkukku saat sudah kosong.

"Ino, kau tak makan?" Tanyaku sembari menerima mangkuk bubur ketigaku.

"_iie_, aku sudah makan kok!" Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara perutnya berbunyi. Aku tersenyum sembari memandangnya dan wajahnya segera bersemu merah.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar!" Perintahku sembari mengambil mangkuk, kemudian menuangkan bubur ke dalamnya lalu memberikan padanya.

"Terimakasih, aku jadi merepotkanmu ," Ucapnya menundukkan kepala sembari menerima bubur itu.

"Akulah yang merepotkanmu karena bubur ini kau yang memasak, hmm oh ya kau berbakat sekali dalam hal ini, masakanmu enak!" Tanggapku sembari kembali memakan buburku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya ," Sambungnya sembari tersipu. Aku dan Ino menyelesaikan makan bersama,di saat itu ternyata panci bubur yang dimasak Ino sudah kosong dan kamipun tertawa. Ino segera membereskannya, aku mencoba membantu dan ia melarangku lagi. Jadi aku hanya diam sembari membuat sketsanya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Sai, sudah kubereskan nih, upahku 350¥! Hihi aku bercanda, hmm istirahat yang banyak agar lekas sembuh ya!" Ucap Ino sembari membereskan barangnya dan sketsanya saat sedang memasak tadi.

"Untukmu ," Ucapku saat Ia sedang memasang sepatunya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengambil sketsa itu, kemudian segera pamit pulang. Aku melihat punggungnya yang terlihat semakin jauh, rasanya seperti mengalami _dejavu _namun berbeda. Kali ini aku tak menyesal!

Setelah itu aku kembali bosan, maka aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi, namun hal itu tak mengobati kebosananku. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk membuat sketsa dan benar saja aku menjadi tak merasa jenuh lagi. Entah beberapa jam kemudian terdengar bunyi bel rumah, Hmm Kak Shin sepertinya pulang larut hari ini.

"_Tadaima ,"_ Ucap Kak Shin setelah membunyikan bel sembari melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaerinasai Nii-san_ ," Balasku dengan semangat dan terang saja dia menatapku heran.

"Kau tak apa Sai? Mengapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Hei kau salah minum obat!" Tegas Kak Shin sembari menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di dahiku setelah selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Demammu sudah turun, Sai aku minta maaf hari ini pulang larut!" Ucapnya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan gemas, dan aku hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata karena bingung.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _Nii-san!_ Aku sudah siswa tahun kedua di _Konoha Gakuen_!" Tegasku sembari berlalu dengan cepat menuju kamar dan justru ditanggapinya tertawa geli.

Saat di dalam kamar, segera kurebahkan badanku ke kasur, menatap langit-langit dan memutar serangkaian kejadian hari ini bagaikan sebuah video manis penghantar tidurku. Aku terlelap, namun belum sepenuhnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan kalau Kak Shin melihatku sembari tersenyum, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarku.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dengan perasaan ringan dan merasakan demamku menghilang. Maka segera aku rapikan tempat tidurku dan bergegas mandi. Saat keluar aku melihat Kak Shin tertidur di sofa, dari raut wajahnya nampak sekali Ia kelelahan. Aku menunda keinginanku untuk mandi, kemudian mengambil selimut di kamarnya.

"Kau pasti capek sekali ," Ucapku sembari menyelimutkan selimut itu padanya. Kemudian segera pergi. Seusai mandi, sosoknya sudah tak nampak lagi di sofa, selimut yang tadi kuselimutkan padanya juga sudah terlipat dengan rapinya. Kira-kira kemana Ia?

"Yoo, Kau mencariku?" Tanyanya sembari membuka pintu depan.

"Darimana _Nii-san_?" Tanyaku balas sembari menatapnya heran.

"Menghirup udara pagi ," Jawabnya dengan acuh sembari menyalakan Tv. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju. Sudah pasti bukan hanya itu alasannya rela bangun pagi-pagi, aku tahu dia diam-diam menyukai Hotaru adik Kak Utakata tetangga baru kami, Hotaru sangat cantik, namun sayang dia buta. Hotaru juga sering mengajak Kuroma anjing setianya jalan-jalan pagi, jadi mungkin itulah alasan Kak Shin sebenarnya.

"Aku berangkat!" Ucapku setelah selesai dengan sepatuku.

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan semoga _hime_mu segera tahu perasaanmu!" Balasnya dengan sedikit meledek padaku.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahu apapun pada _Nii-san _kan?" Tanyaku dengan heran, pasalnya aku tak pernah memberitahu soal kehidupan sekolahku padanya. Aku sedikit tertutup padanya.

"Aku melihatnya di buku sketsamu! Oh bau gosong dari dapur, Sai kau cepat berangkat!" Jawabnya dengan santai, namun segera berpura-pura panik karena mungkin takut aku akan marah padanya, namun nyatanya aku hanya diam dan segera berangkat. Aku tak begitu memedulikannya.

"Sai!" Panggil suara yang terdengar tak asing saat aku berada di lampu merah. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata gadis _blonde _kuncir kuda/Yamanaka Ino.

"Hai, kau sudah baikan ya?" Sapanya sembari berdiri di sampingku.

"Begitulah seperti yang kau lihat!" Jawabku sembari berjalan karena lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kau tak marah padaku lagikan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Bukankah kita sudah berbaikan?" Tanyaku balas sembari menghentikan langkahku.

"Syukurlah aku jadi tenang, hmm Sai kau mau janji padaku tidak?" Jawabnya sembari bertanya dengan jari kelingking kanannya ditujukan padaku.

"Janji apa?" Tanyaku dengan heran menatap kelingking kanannya.

"Janji untuk tak berbuat nekat seperti kemarin lagi ," Jawabnya sembari menatapku _intens._

"Baiklah Kalau itu membuatmu khawatir!" Ucapku sembari menautkan kelingking kananku pada kelingking kanannya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu!" Sangkalnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melepas kelingkingnya.

"Tenang, aku tahu kau bohong!" Ucapku sembari berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sudah sifatmu_ Mr. Poker_ _Face_! Aku tak heran ," Sambungnya sembari berjalan menyusulku. Sementara aku semakin memperlambat langkahku karena pintu gerbang sudah terlihat dan aku ingin uhmm -_sedikit_- lebih lama dengannya, aku tak peduli nanti akan ada gosip yang aneh atau apalah, karena perasaan aneh yang kurasakan padanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Entahlah aku tak tahu apa itu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku tak mengerti.

"Sai, aku menjauh dulu darimu takut kalau ada gosip tak enak mengenai kita!" Ucap Ino begitu kami sudah tiba di depan pintu gerbang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada gosip? Aku tak keberatan toh hanya gosip ," Sambungku sembari menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan dengan santai.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu?" Tanyanya sembari menundukkan kepala, mungkin malu karena tersipu.

"Oh ya, kapan? Aku tak ingat!" Jawabku santai sembari menarik tangannya agar posisinya sejajar denganku, tanpa melepaskan gandenganku padanya.

"Dasar kakek! Kau membuatku malu ," Ucapnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena sedari tadi banyak murid yang melihat kami sembari berbisik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berpisah sampai disini! Selamat pagi _Ojou-san_!" Ucapku sembari menghentikan langkahku, memandanginya sejenak kemudian mencium keningnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan wajahnya memerah, dan aku berjalan menjauhinya.

"Selamat pagi Sai, senang bisa melihatmu berbaikan dengan Ino ," Ucap Chouji dengan senyum terkembang, aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Sementara Lee, Naruto, dan Kiba menatapku dengan semangat.

"Hebat, kau sudah tak malu menunjukkan hubunganmu ," Puji Naruto sembari tertawa cengengesan.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang indah kemarin, _nee_ _Mr. PokerFace_?" Tanya Kiba dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hmm hmm Foto ini membuktikannya ," Timpal Lee lagi sembari menunjukkan Foto saat aku mencium kening Ino tadi.

"Cuman teman tak lebih ," Jawabku dengan santai.

"KAMI TAK PERCAYA!" Teriak Naruto, Lee, Kiba dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatku harus menutup telingaku.

"Lantas aku harus apa? Aku memang sebatas teman saat ini, setidaknya belum sampai ke hal yang kalian pikirkan, Jadi kumohon mengertilah dan jangan terlalu urusi urusanku!" Ucapku pelan sembari segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas menuju atap.

"Tampangmu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba kusut seperti itu?" Tanya sebuah suara yang aku kenali sebagai suara Ino saat aku tengah memandang kearah kota.

"Mereka terus mendesakku ," Jawabku sembari berbalik menghadapnya.

"Mendesakmu untuk apa?" Tanya Ino sembari menatapku penuh tanya.

"Menyatakan perasaanku ," Jawabku sembari menatapnya dengan bimbang.

"Aku tak mau mendesak, tapi mereka mungkin benar, kau akan merasa lebih lega setelah mengungkapkannya, yah meskipun nantinya kau akan dibalas atau tidak, tapi perasaan lega itu pasti ada ," Jelasnya sembari berjalan menuju sampingku memandang kearah kota.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Ini pertama bagiku, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa?" Sambungku dengan ambigu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, katakan saja siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang mencuri hatimu?", Tanya Ino dengan pelan sembari berbalik, menatap kearahku.

"Kau ," Jawabku singkat sembari memandangnya_ intens_, Ia terbelalak kaget, tangannya menutup mulutnya seperti tak percaya. Kemudian bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh dari matanya membasahi pipinya dengan deras. Ia memelukku dengan erat, aku sempat kaget namun segera tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"_Daisuki_!" Bisiknya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"_Daisuki mo_ ," Balasku sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya. Kami terus berada dalam posisi ini untuk beberapa menit, sampai Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan menyadarkan kami.

"Sudah, hapus air matamu! Aku disini bersamamu ," Ucapku sembari mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum memandangku kemudian memelukku lagi.

"Terimakasih ," Bisiknya sembari melepas pelukannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian segera berjalan menuju kelas.

END….

A/N:

_Nee? Cengo dengan endingnya? Sama.. -_-" tadinya kupikir bakal Awesome dan mengharukan gitu,, tapi malah jadi aneh,, Haah susah banget bikin Sai tetep IC dan Whoala jadinya OOC gini T_T..Maafin Saki ya Readers and Senpai sekalian,, dan lagi ini fic gak bosen-bosen ama hujan ya? Hmm sebenernya terinspirasi saat Saki disuruh Sensei di sekolah maen kasti pas gerimis '?' gak percaya kan? Tapi serius lho Saki disuruh Sensei main pas lagi gerimis,,hiihii dan hujan itu adem jadi Saki suka,,_

_Wetss,,belom selesai A/N nya! Hmm Meski Saki tahu udah kepanjangan, tapi tetep aja ngerasa ada yang kurang! T-T,, Mau tanya Scene Favorite anda semua di Fic ini bagian mana? Kalau Saki paling suka waktu Sai bilang cukup dan menyandarkan kepala Ino di bahunya,,Hiks.. keren banget gak nyangka! #Readers: Jiiaah muji diri sendiri! ,,, Whoaah sekarang A/N nya jadi kepanjangan BANGET! Jadi Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca atau ingin Fave #Ngarep-ngarep! Dan silahkan keluarkan Unek-Unek anda mengenai Fic ini di kotak Review ya! RnR Please! T-T My Second Fic!_


End file.
